


the vastness is bearable (when i'm with you)

by orphan_account



Series: Per aspera, ad astra [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a makeout session but it's not really smut, just let these boys be happy and soft, roguejedi, warnings for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by my own tumblr post "Bodhi Rook in Luke Skywalker’s lap making out in the cockpit of an X-wing reblog if you agree"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't gonna write itself  
> (apologies for inevitable timeline inaccuracies)
> 
> title stolen from the carl sagan quote "For small creatures such as we the vastness is bearable only through love."

The two men laughed as the seat suddenly reclined (one of them had likely hit a lever by accident in their clumsiness) and sent them tumbling backwards on top of each other, both becoming even more tangled up in each other’s limbs in the process.

“Sorry.” Bodhi laughed breathlessly as he pulled off the goggles that had fallen down around his neck and tossed them across the cockpit, too distracted to care where they landed.

“Don’t. Apologize. So. Much. For. Everything.” Luke said, punctuating each word with kisses to Bodhi’s neck, jaw, and finally, lips. His voice was commanding but the smile on his face was bright as ever.

Bodhi smirked. “ _Sorry_ about that then, Skywalker.”

Luke pushed him further back into the seat playfully. “I’m serious, Bodhi. You have such a bad habit of apologizing for everything, and always at times when you don’t need to. I swear, if it wasn’t for Threepio, I’d say you were the most high-strung person on this whole base.”

“Are you saying you’d like me better with a golden bum?” Bodhi cocked his eyebrow and teased.

Luke let out an over exaggerated sigh of frustration and ran his hand through his hair in the way that always made Bodhi’s heart brim with fondness. He pushed himself up on his elbows closer to Luke.

“Ok. I’ll try to stop doing it so much. To make you happy.” He whispered into his lips before closing the space between them with a kiss.

“Although it’s not very fair,” Bodhi continued, pulling back to leave an inch of space between them to speak. He nosed affectionately at Luke’s cheek. “I don’t really have much of a choice to refuse you once you decide to use those blue eyes against me.”

Luke scoffed and pulled away, looking affronted. “You’re one to talk! Don’t pretend you don’t know exactly what you’re doing when you turn on me with that sad face you do and end up getting whatever you want! Saying no to you is… it’s like kicking an Ewok!”

Bodhi laughed aloud. “I’m not the Ewok in this relationship.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke teased, bringing his face close once more, “prove it.”

Without warning, Bodhi moved so that their positions were flipped, Luke sitting back in the pilot’s chair with Bodhi straddling his lap. Luke always seemed to forget that, despite his relatively small appearance, the other pilot was deceptively strong from his training days at the academy.

“How’s that, Skywalker?”

“I still say we put it to a vote.” Luke replied. “Let’s round up Han, and Leia, and Cassian, and Jyn, and the rest of the crew and they can—”

“Do all Jedi never know when to shut up, or did I just get lucky?” Bodhi taunted before leaning down to kiss Luke again, cutting him off mid sentence, although he didn’t seem to mind.

Luke reached one hand up and pulled the tie loose from Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi let out a sound of approval as he tangled his fingers in his dark curls. They kissed languidly, enjoying each touch, each brush of lips, each shared breath. Bodhi reached his hands into Luke’s hair as well, ruffling his blonde locks carelessly and enjoying the thought of how disheveled he would surely look after. Luke nuzzled his head under Bodhi’s chin and trailed soft kisses on his neck that were equal parts pleasant and unbearably ticklish.

They eventually ended up with their foreheads pressed together, breathing deeply with their eyes closed and smiles on both of their faces. Luke wrapped both arms around Bodhi’s waist and attempted to pull him closer, causing him to shift in his lap and inadvertently rub his thigh against the bulge in Luke’s pants. Luke let out a gasp of pleasure before instantly turning bright red in the face.

They hadn’t taken things farther than heated kissing session in various locations all over the rebel base yet. It wasn’t that they were purposefully avoiding taking things further; there just seemed to be a mutual understanding that they didn’t need to rush anything. Maybe because they knew that most people in their situation would—because most people would act based on the fear of limited time. But they couldn’t let themselves think like that. There had to be time. There was _going_ to be more time, they’d make sure of it. It was unspoken, but silently agreed upon, that they would take things at whatever pace they desired, regardless of their situation, because once you start thinking of things in terms of how much time you might have left, that’s when things start to break under the pressure and you end up with a mindset that is already bracing for defeat.

Luke was still blushing horrendously, but Bodhi bent down and reassured him by pressing their lips together. Luke smiled into this kiss and Bodhi couldn’t help but do the same.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassian nudged Han’s side with his elbow.

“Do you think we should go and tell them that anyone who walks past this hangar can see them and everything they’re doing very clearly?”

They gazed through the glass of the X-wing at the two men smiling and looking at each other with affection so strong it could topple empires.

“Nah.” Han said, “There are going to be hard battles ahead for all of us. Until then, I say we let them be happy while they still have time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that there probably wasn't very much time at all between the destruction of the death star and the evacuation of yavin but there needed to be for the sake of this fic. Also I know Luke hadn't met Ewoks yet and probably wouldn't be aware of their existence but idegaf. 
> 
> If you're rarepair trash like me, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, I always treasure any comments that people leave!


End file.
